


Плечом к плечу

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Don't copy to another site, Kink, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Можно пожертвовать собой, чтобы защитить тех, кто дорог. Наруто не пугает подобное, но кто ему позволит остаться одному? Точно не Саске.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Плечом к плечу

Наруто прислоняется к стене. Последний рубеж пройден. Там, за дверью, начнётся настоящий ад, из которого выхода нет. Он это знает — все это знают. Но он не может отправить на смерть кого-то другого. Он отвечает за свою команду головой.  
Он обещал Хинате, что Киба вернётся.  
Он обещал Сакуре, что Саске вернётся.  
Он обещал Ино, что Сай вернётся.  
Наруто улыбается. Чего бы ему это ни стоило — обещание он выполнит.  
— Все на позициях? — спрашивает он негромко.  
В наушнике негромко потрескивает в ответ. Раздаются короткие шорохи, тихо отвечает Сай. Следом звучит подтверждение Кибы.  
Саске молчит.  
Это нехорошо. Это то, чего Наруто больше всего боялся. Саске снова ослушался приказа, и один черт знает, где его теперь носит.  
Наруто на мгновение прикрывает глаза. И слышит тихое:  
— На позиции.  
Это не в наушнике. Саске, в полной боевой готовности, стоит напротив, у соседней стены. В чёрных глазах не читается ни единой эмоции. Он сосредоточен и спокоен — как и всегда. И его не волнует, что они не выживут. Он просто смотрит и ждёт реакции Наруто. И прекрасно знает, что какой бы они ни была, он все равно поступит по-своему.  
Ругаться бессмысленно, приказывать — тем более. Его не продавить. Ни криками, ни мольбами. Он всегда решает сам, когда рисковать своей жизнью.  
Наруто в полтора шага сокращает расстояние, почти неслышно бьет кулаком в стену — шуметь нельзя, но ярость поднимается с неотвратимой силой. Он смотрит Саске в глаза, шипит:  
— Уйди.  
Саске тянет уголок губ, чуть приподнимает бровь. Ему не нужно говорить вслух, чтобы Наруто понял намёк: «Заставь».  
Сука же, думает Наруто. И Саске тоже читает его как книгу. Они оба знают — безмолвный разговор не имеет смысла. Все будет так, как будет. Сейчас нет командира, нет подчиненного. Это не первый раз — только вдвоём, плечом к плечу или спиной к спине.  
Если и выживут, то только так.  
Наруто не берётся прогнозировать. За дверью ждёт с полсотни до зубов вооруженных бандитов. Их же только двое.  
— Ты не должен… — последняя попытка. Саске на самом деле не должен. Этот приказ получил Наруто свыше. И уже ему было решать, кто войдёт внутрь. Он мог бы отправить любого. Но выбрал себя.  
Саске коротко кивает. От него пахнет пеплом и порохом. Волосы растрёпанные, в глазах горит огонь. Он подаётся навстречу и произносит на ухо так, что у Наруто мурашки бегут по коже:  
— Куда бы ты ни пошёл, я за тобой.


End file.
